


Церковь Святого Иуды

by MandoDiao



Series: Цикл "Вознесение" [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mystical story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Третья история из цикла "Вознесение". Духи перестали быть такой уж сенсацией, и Уилл учится сосуществовать с ними в мире. С некоторыми из них. Продолжение к Tertia Umbra Samoni.





	Церковь Святого Иуды

Он переехал во вторник.

Однако только в четверг перед ним встала угроза ночевать одному: на утро Эбигейл нужно было на учебу. Но так и было задумано. Он не сможет долго хранить свой темный секрет, живя с ней под одной крышей - или Эби вернется домой раньше с занятий, или он сам забудет что-нибудь убрать. 

Если он попадет в тюрьму, им обоим не поздоровится. И хоть Эбигейл уговаривала его остаться жить в ее доме, стоило ему скопить достаточно на первый взнос, Уилл взял заброшенный дом в Вулф Трэп в часе езды от города. 

Проводив ее до машины, он не долго оставался в доме. Оглушающая тишина выгнала его на прогулку, и в полной темноте он шел до самой заправочной станции, что находилась от него в трех километрах. Там Уилл и встретил Элли. 

Ее морда так заросла, что, казалось, у нее мочалка вместо глазок. Кучерявая шерсть на животе свалялась, и Элли, положив голову на газету, лежала в клетке прямо на улице. Ее миской служила обрезанная банка из-под арахисовой пасты “Питер Пен”, а в крышечке осталось немного воды. Облизнув нос, она тяжело вздохнула и переложила голову на другую лапу. 

Уилл ушел оттуда вместе с клеткой, прижимая к груди Элли, как своего спасителя.

На этом история не остановилась. Харли ему отдал коллега с работы, когда его здоровенный ротвейлер цвета корицы подрал диван, прогрыз насквозь кресло и залег внутри среди ошметков синтепона, как в партизан окопе. Точно так же он себя вел, и появившись дома у Уилла: прятался от любопытной Элли, как будто та была злобным монстром. Харли запрыгивал на все высокие поверхности, и не спускался, пока Элли была в зоне видимости.

Так продолжалось до появления Макса. Колли, казалось, мог примирить и динозавра с мышью, радостно бегая и прыгая за кинутым мячом, палками и фрисби. Уилл сомневался, что от такой дружелюбной собаки могли избавиться специально, скорее, Макс выбежал с чьего-нибудь двора, погнавшись за белкой или скунсом, а затем потерялся. 

Долгое время они жили вчетвером, пока однажды его патруль не вызвали на Ридженс-Роуд. В обычном с виду доме проживали последователи ныне популярной секты Духовной Чистоты, и недавно у них родился ребенок. Заподозрив, что в их новорожденном малыше поселился один из духов, о которых сейчас постоянно крутили передачи, родители задушили ребенка подушкой. Уилл проклял СМИ и впечатлительных идиотов, отконвоировал парочку в участок, а их собаку по имени Зоуи забрал себе. 

Чихуахуа отличалась карманным размером, идеально белой шерстью и выступающей нижней челюстью, так что даже были видны нижние клыки. Не смотря на свирепый вид, стоило подуть сквозняку по полу, она начинала дрожать с ног до головы - и именно благодаря ей в его дом пришел Джек. 

Потерявшихся собак да и людей видно издалека, и Джек был странной помесью овчарки, с белой шерстью в коричневые пятна. Они со стаей натолкнулись на дворнягу в лесу, и, видимо, приняв Зоуи за своего щенка, Джек обошел ее сзади и улегся вокруг нее теплым меховым полукругом. Так Уилл понял, что он останется с ними. 

Незаметно собак в доме стало пять - слава богу, что в Балтиморе не запрещали до семи, и даже потенциальный запас в вакантных местах радовал Уилла. Последним пришел Бастер - растолстевший рассел-терьер старушки, которая уснула возле телевизора и больше не проснулась. Бастер отгонял их от ее тела, как мог - тявкал, сидя на задних лапах и не в силах надолго встать из-за ожирения. Когда Уилл забрал его, у Бастера оказался диабет, но несмотря на это, благодаря долгим прогулкам и дружной стае, он сбросил лишний вес и стал гораздо дружелюбнее.

Еще когда появилась Элли, Уилл перенес кровать на первый этаж, из-за того, что та не могла подняться к нему на второй и жалобно скулила у лестницы. Теперь ночью мерное дыхание, сопение и периодический храп от Харли успокаивали лучше любой колыбели. 

Хотя ему все еще снились кошмары.

В другие времена человечину было тяжело достать, но с одержимыми стало гораздо проще: поступал звонок, Уилл выезжал, присматривался, и, если это действительно дух притворялся живым, раз или два в месяц тело заключенного не доезжало до Балтиморской психиатрической больницы, а оседало в его холодильнике в сарае. Он разделывал тела и хранил мясо в вакуумных упаковках среди говядины и свинины. Кто заподозрит, что какой-то из пакетов с мясом подозрительнее другого? 

Ступни и кисти шли на мясную похлебку собакам, и только головы приходилось закапывать в лесу, благо его дом как раз находился на окраине, вдалеке от любых соседей. А чтобы его собственные собаки не откопали кости и черепа, он закапывал их почти на два метра и заливал отбеливатель прямо в яму.

В целом, жизнь шла своим чередом, пока однажды их команду не вызвали в сиротский приют святой Розанны, где Уилл познакомился с Питером. 

Для разнообразия Питер был обычным мальчиком, ему было девять лет, и все вокруг думали, что он одержим. Однако, после долгого разговора, Уилл с удивлением понял, что дух прятался в крысе по имени Кевин, которую мальчик подобрал совсем недавно. 

Причем Кевин не был в крысе постоянно, он приходил и уходил, когда ему вздумается, словно через зверя была открыта дверь специально для этого духа. Это объяснило, почему Реба не услышала духа в первый обход, а странные события продолжались. Кевин будто работал на полставки, присматривая за мальчиком. В комнате Питера появлялись сладости, еда, игрушки или одежда, парнишка исчезал посередь прогулки и оказывался на каруселях, а однажды за ним и вовсе пришла семейная пара подала документы на усыновление. Директор тянула с подписью, пока все не выяснилось. К сожалению, не зная, как закрыть портал, Кевину свернули шею.

Все вроде бы кончилось хорошо, Питера забрали родители, и с тех пор он больше ни с кем о духах не разговаривал. 

Кроме Уилла. Ему Питер и поведал, что это один из сирот, которого тоже уже усыновили, научил его, как открыть такую ментальную дверь для именного духа, и тот не мог использовать свои способности, пока не дано разрешение. Питер собирался призвать Кевина еще раз - в домашнего кота по имени Снежок, и Уилл лишь пожал плечами.

Все в порядке, пока дух ведет себя прилично. А если что-то произойдет, Питер всегда мог позвонить Уиллу.

История прошла, но мысль осталась. Уилл тоже мог вызвать любого духа, и у него как раз был один на примете. Не факт, что он откликнется на его зов - в этом призыв был довольно гибок к обеим сторонам, но шанс все-таки был. Шанс получить ответы, узнать о духах больше из первых уст, и втайне - Уилл не признавался даже самому себе, но именно эта причина была самой заманчивой - поговорить с кем-то, кто знал о его ситуации. О вынужденном каннибализме, о прошлом, кто был там вместе с ним.

Поэтому однажды ночью он собственной кровью на деревянной доске с рунами написал имя:

_Ганнибал._

И принялся ждать. 

Дворовая бездомного вида псина появилась на закате, один лишь силуэт на холме, долго приглядывалась к Уиллу и его стае, а затем исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Он с усилием заставил себя не последовать за собакой и, после недолгого внутреннего спора, вернулся домой. Он не может охотиться за каждой бездомной животиной, на шести собаках пора остановиться. 

Так он думал, идя знакомой тропинкой в сторону дома, и обычно собаки опережали его по склону и затем ждали у веранды, но не в этот раз. Уилл заподозрил неладное, когда Макс отбежал чуть вперед, а затем боязливо вернулся к нему и вообще решил идти позади, вместе с остальными. 

Уилл подошел к дому, оглядываясь по сторонам - может, вор забрался или Эбигейл приехала без звонка. Хотя вряд ли, собаки любили Эби как свою, и уже пытались бы выпросить собачьи вкусняшки, глядя на нее умилительными влажными глазами. Действовало безотказно. 

На веранде его ждал пегий пес в необычный, пятнистый окрас. Для дворняги собака была довольно крупная и слишком спокойно сидела на чужой территории, безошибочно смотря в его сторону.

Уилл замедлился, подходя ближе и не зная, чего ожидать.

\- Привет, - произнес он, как обычно здороваясь с незнакомым животным, показывая, что его не следует бояться. 

Пес склонил голову, качнув висячими ушами. Его пушистый хвост, загнутый как у белки, не шевельнулся ни на йоту. Более того стая Уилла в любом другом случае уже бы обнюхала пришельца от носа до кончика хвоста, а в этот раз трусливо ждала, пока Уилл разберется с чужаком. 

\- Ты потерялся? - неуверенно спросил он, приблизившись. Теперь между ними оставалось от силы два метра, и если животное было бешеное - дело пары секунд вцепиться человеку в горло.

Несколько секунд казалось, что пес или не слышит его, или просто игнорирует, как вдруг он ожил, словно по щелчку, прижал хвост и бочком попытался метнуться мимо стаи в сторону леса. Уилл встал у него на пути. 

Спустя несколько безуспешных попыток к бегству, пес позволил почесать себя по голове, осмотреть и ласково лизнул ему руку. О, ну прекрасно. Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, похоже, у него только что появилось пополнение.

Он ждал, что дворняга будет себя вести странно, однако Уилл помыл, высушил, свозил собаку к ветеринару, и ничего. На первый раз каждая из его собак проводила ночь в клетке, чтобы привыкнуть самим и чтобы пройти карантин, если у них вдруг вялотекущее бешенство - потому Уилл поместил пса на веранде и оставался там в компании остальных допоздна, пока пес не уснул. 

Где-то в четыре утра Уилл проснулся из-за того, что кто-то на него смотрел. Перевернувшись на спину, он удивленно выдохнул и закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Черт подери, Уинстон, ты меня напугал. Как ты выбрался из клетки?

Луна заглядывала в окно, расцвечивая тенями силуэт. Пес сидел на кресле, не шевелясь и даже не дергая хвостом. 

\- Уинстон?

\- Очень. Опрометчиво, - произнес до боли знакомый голос, и Уилл замер на кровати.

Все мысли выветрились из головы. 

\- Вызывать духа или оставлять бездомную собаку?

Пес повернул голову в сторону камина, и Уилл, поднявшись на локтях проверил своих питомцев - все мирно спали, свернувшись калачиками в подстилках.

\- Это не..?

\- Коллекция из одержимых? Нет, господи, - Уилл провел рукой по заспанному лицу. - Я бы никогда так с ними не поступил. 

\- С собаками или духами?

\- С обоими.

Они с псом переглянулись, и тот наконец слегка склонил голову в приветствии.

\- Здравствуйте, Уилл. 

\- Доброй ночи. 

Уилл понял, что все это время лежал в одних трусах и майке - одеяло валялось в ногах, и нехотя поднялся. Лучше будет и вовсе выйти на улицу, чтобы не беспокоить сон стаи.

\- Если волнуетесь, что они проснутся, не стоит, - будто прочел его мысли Ганнибал. - Они нас не услышат. К тому же я здесь ненадолго.

\- Дела в большом мире, после того, как ограбили тюрьму? 

Пес долго смотрел в его сторону, прежде чем ответить.

\- В том числе. Я правильно понимаю, что наше соглашение эксклюзивно?

Прозвучало как-то странно, и щеки Уилла нагрелись от румянца. Слава богу было темно.

\- Если вы имеете в виду, что единственный ли вы дух, которого мне пришло в голову позвать, - нет. Но единственный, кого решился.

\- Из-за нашего общего прошлого? Или из-за того, что вы чувствуете себя рядом со мной в безопасности?

\- Безопасность - не то слово, которое я бы употребил, - с опаской протянул Уилл, накрыв голые ноги одеялом. - Я знаю, на что вы способны, Ганнибал. И знаю, какие могут быть последствия. 

\- Лучше знакомый дьявол?

Уилл слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Что-то в этом роде. 

\- Воззвав, вы открыли доступ к себе, Уилл. Полагаю, не мне вам объяснять, что это могло быть очень опасно. Даже в теле животного мы способны убить вызывающего зубами и когтями. Я мог бы не отвечать на призыв и найти вас - раз уж вы любезно предоставили адрес. Я мог бы причинить боль вашим близким. 

\- Но не станете этого делать.

\- Откуда такая уверенность?

\- Вы спасли мне жизнь. Тогда ваши усилия бы были потрачены зря, а вы этого не любите. Кстати, суп был очень вкусным.

Прекрасно понимая, что Уилл снова манипулирует им, Ганнибал ответил с улыбкой в голосе:

\- Какой хитрый мальчик. 

\- Уже не мальчик.

На этот раз от долгого неморгающего взгляда Уиллу стало жарко. 

\- Действительно. 

Уилл неловко кашлянул.

\- Так как это будет работать? Наше соглашение.

\- Для начала вы скажете, какого сорта желания у вас на уме. Деньги, власть, роскошь, женщины, мужчины. Или месть, как мы уже успели обсудить ранее. А затем я скажу, в силах ли я их исполнить. Чего вы хотите, Уилл?

Несколько секунд тишины нарушилось растерянным:

\- Ничего. 

\- Поясните. 

Уилл махнул рукой, будто отгонял непрошенные мысли.

\- В смысле, конечно, у меня есть желания, но я точно не хочу чтобы в них вмешивались. Я вполне сам могу все сделать, тем более найти этого ублюдка, который чуть не убил Эби, - он закрыл лицо рукой и шумно вдохнул. - Вам… ну, там, где вы находитесь, разве не хотелось хоть раз поговорить с кем-то, кто вас знает? - Уилл поднял на Ганнибала глаза. - Вы же притворяетесь кем-то другим двадцать четыре часа в сутки, так? Вы должны понимать, о чем я. Я вот, например, делаю вид, что у меня не лежит человеческое мясо в двадцати метрах от дома в холодильнике. Кстати, вот еще один удачный пример риска - теперь вы можете настучать на меня копам, и меня посадят в тюрьму. 

\- И с учетом ваших специфических нужд в еде там вы умрете, а следом - Эбигейл.

\- Что возвращает нас к впустую потраченным усилиям. 

Уилл был уверен, что собачья морда не может отразить озадаченность, но этой - рыжей с подпалинами при лунном свете - удалось. 

\- У вас есть уникальная возможность улучшить вашу жизнь, и вы ей не воспользуетесь, предпочитая разговоры, - уточнил Ганнибал, будто боялся, что недопонял его. 

\- Моя жизнь вполне терпима, спасибо. 

\- Она могла быть лучше. Полноценнее. 

\- Вы пытаетесь склонить меня к тому, чтобы я вас использовал?

\- Я просто не понимаю, почему вы отвергаете возможности нашего соглашения в полном объеме. 

\- А вам разве хочется этого? - с сомнением спросил Уилл, окончательно растерявшись.

\- При прошлых вызовах вопрос никогда не стоял, в том, что я хочу. 

\- Ну вот теперь стоит, поздравляю, - только ответив невпопад, Уилл пожалел о своей формулировке. Почему в присутствии Ганнибала у него вечно вырывались какие-то двусмысленные фразы? 

Они недолго помолчали, и пес первый раз моргнул, как обычное живое существо, а не ночной призрак.

\- А если я хочу?

\- Что?

\- Использовать свои возможности здесь.

\- Все, что угодно, если не спалите дом и собаки не пострадают. 

\- Даже так, - Ганнибал, казалось, переваривал услышанное, прежде чем принять окончательное решение. - Тогда увидимся в ближайшем будущем. Не стану мешать вашему отдыху. Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

\- Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал. 

И под удивленный взгляд Уилла дверь открылась, и пес вернулся в клетку, будто ничего не произошло. Уилл устало откинулся на подушки.

Жизнь обещала стать очень непростой и уж точно не скучной.

Уже возвращаясь домой на следующий день, Уилл подумал, что, наверное, слишком размыто дал разрешение Ганнибалу. Нужно было дождаться утра, чтобы обсуждать такие серьезные вещи на свежую голову, а не когда поспал от силы два часа. По крайней мере, дом остался на месте.

Уилл припарковал машину на подъездной дорожке и с опаской вышел на улицу. Он надеялся, что Ганнибалу хватит здравого ума не переходить некоторые границы. 

Стоило открыть дверь, как стало понятно, что в доме поселился - хоть и не на постоянной основе - кто-то еще, кроме самого Уилла и собак. Изменился даже воздух вокруг. Уилл снял пояс с оружием и, выпустив стаю на улицу, пошел переодеться. 

Ни одной шерстинки на диване и креслах, аккуратно взбитые подушки и зажженный камин. Порядок и чистота, будто без него кто-то вызвал бригаду уборщиков. Все белье постирано, поглажено и убрано в шкаф. Даже нижнее белье. Уилл смущенно закрыл ящик, напоминая себе, что Ганнибал не знает физических границ. Не то чтобы Уиллу не нравилось, когда в доме было опрятно, а вещи лежали на своих местах, ему просто надо объяснить Ганнибалу, что некоторые обязанности по дому Уилл делает сам. Например, стирает трусы.

Однако все возражения и планы забылись, когда он открыл холодильник: сверху до низу на полках лежала различная еда, разбитая по контейнерам для удобства. Отбивные, рулеты с омлетом и рисом, два вида салата и три, нет, четыре десерта на верхней полке, как намек, что детям до полноценного ужина сладкое есть нельзя. Уилл достал один из контейнеров, открыл крышку и вдохнул. 

Боже. Даже холодным мясо пахло просто потрясающе. 

Он хотел было разогреть блюдо в микроволновке, но с удивлением понял, что та не работает - под корпусом все схемы и провода были превращены в какой-то импрессионизм из Бангладеша. Пришлось греть в духовке, но Уилл был готов к этим лишениям. Он давно так вкусно не ел, что стоило сесть в кресло напротив теплого камина, его тут же потянуло в сон. 

Час спустя Уилл впустил собак, накормил их и вернулся к огню с бокалом виски. Вечер намеревался стать одним из лучших за последнее время. Он посмотрел на Уинстона, и тот радостно гавкнул ему в ответ, прежде чем улечься у него в ногах. 

\- Хороший мальчик, - погладил его Уилл по макушке.

Интересно, оставалось ли сознание пса внутри, пока Ганнибал занимал его место? Кто знает. Может и Уилл убивает людские души, которых духи потеснили в человеческих телах?

Позвонила Эбигейл, и они немного поболтали. Ему снова пришлось сослаться на работу, чтобы она не приезжала на выходных. Теперь ему будет сложно утаить не только своеобразную диету, которой придерживался, но и наличие седьмой… не совсем собаки. Кстати, интересно, из чего сделал Ганнибал это пиршество для желудка? Или из кого?

Уже прощаясь, Уилл понял, что находится в доме не один, когда Уинстон странной походкой взобрался на кресло напротив и улегся, свесив лапы с мягкого сиденья. Уилл нажал кнопку отключения и ухмыльнулся уголком губ.

\- Добрый вечер.

\- Добрый. Как прошел ваш день?

\- Кажется, у вас он был более насыщенным, учитывая местные изменения. 

\- Я руководствовался исключительно практичностью. У меня не так много времени, и мое внимание порой требуется в другом теле, так что тратить драгоценные часы в ожидании, пока вы сделаете домашние дела, довольно глупо. Кроме того, я надеялся, что сытный ужин приведет вас в более располагающее настроение для неторопливой беседы.

\- Все равно спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - кивнул пес с такой важностью, что Уилл чуть было не рассмеялся. - Итак, мы с вами обсуждали ваше вынужденное одиночество, однако я заметил, что Эбигейл тянется к вам, в то время как вы считаете своим долгом удерживать ее подальше. Почему?

Уилл пожал плечами, все было и так понятно.

\- Потому что тогда я не смогу ее защитить. 

\- От сделки, от демонов или от себя самого?

\- Все сразу?

\- Вы не думали, что она заслуживает того, чтобы знать?

\- Знать, что я ем человеческое мясо, чтобы мы оба продолжали жить? Нет. Это я совершил сделку, и мне нести за нее ответственность.

\- Знать, - поправил его Ганнибал, - что близкий человек пожертвовал ради нее собственной жизнью и продолжает нести крест в одиночестве, Уилл. Разве она бессердечна? Разве она не поймет вашей ситуации?

Уилл ничего не ответил, спрятавшись за бокалом с виски.

\- Или наоборот, боитесь, что поймет и присоединится к вам? 

\- Она этого не заслужила.

\- А вы?

\- А меня уже не спасти, в конце концов, я заключил с вами сделку, когда мне было еще пятнадцать. 

\- И это порочит вас настолько, что вы готовы пожертвовать всем ради чистоты ее души? Я напомню, Уилл, что не имею никакого отношения к Богу или Дьяволу. Сделки совершаются на взаимовыгодных условиях. Конечно, не всегда честно и не всегда оппонент знает о подводных камнях, однако согласие дается добровольно. 

\- Я не знаю, к кому вы имеете отношение, а на слово верить как-то не с руки.

Пес задумчиво склонил голову.

\- Вы считаете меня демоном?

\- А вы демон?

\- Я задам вопрос по-другому. Как вы считаете, есть ли в поведении духов, которых вы встречали, нечто общее с людьми?

Отпив из стакана, Уилл молча кивнул.

\- Мне трудно говорить с уверенностью, - продолжил Ганнибал, - я слишком давно в человеческом мире и не помню своего появления, однако у меня было много времени на размышления. Думаю, все дело в сохранении энергии. Человеческое тело умирает, энергия остается и скапливается в определенных местах. При удачном стечении обстоятельств данный сгусток энергии может обрести разумность. 

\- Что-то слишком много разумности за последние три года.

\- А если я вам скажу, что старых духов больше по количеству не стало?

Уилл помолчал, смотря в огонь и взвешивая полученную информацию. 

\- Хотите сказать, кто-то вызывает молодых и агрессивных, которые не знают, что делать, как притворяться и зачем они вообще вызваны. 

\- Возможно, - загадочно отозвался Ганнибал. - Поверьте, если бы я точно знал, кто это - все бы немедленно прекратилось. Кто бы это ни был, он привлекает слишком много внимания. Люди стали подозрительнее, и мне приходится вести себя гораздо осторожнее. Благо, мой узкий круг общения считает, что я просто эксцентричен и забавен, и я постараюсь, чтобы так дальше и оставалось.

\- Это сложно? Притворяться каждый день?

\- Вы разве притворяетесь каждый день?

\- Скорее просто тема в разговоре не доходит до вкусовых пристрастий, - улыбнулся Уилл.

\- Не поверите, насколько не часто меня спрашивают, одержим ли я.

Уилл рассмеялся, чувствуя кожей, как взгляд Ганнибала чуть потеплел.

\- Очко в вашу пользу. 

\- Не знал, что мы ведем счет. В следующий раз постараюсь подготовиться, - благодушно отозвался Ганнибал. - Вы выглядите усталым, Уилл. Думаю, мне пора вас оставить. Спокойной ночи.

\- Добрых снов. 

Уилл просидел у огня еще пару минут, слишком расслабленный, и только потом пошел готовиться ко сну. К этому он мог бы привыкнуть. По таким разговорам он мог бы скучать.

Ночью ему снилось, как он летел: через ветви деревьев, над холмами и руслом реки, трава покачивалась, как море, разношерстными волнами. Вдали горели окна его дома, он вернется, но не сейчас, он все еще хотел быть здесь, свободным, в покое и тишине. Он чувствовал, что кто-то смотрит на него, зовет, но ветер унес слова и продолжил петь ему колыбельную. 

На следующий день Ганнибал, видимо, был занят, и вечер Уилл провел с собаками и отчетами в участок. Странный вызов в Церковь Чистоты, и все эти больные на голову сектанты его порядком утомили. Хотя дело с мальчишкой показалось ему интересным. 

Все началось, когда Эрна Крейн умерла. Она и раньше вела себя необычно, но ее сестра списывала на то, что у Эрны недавно погиб муж на бетонном заводе. Однако с похорон прошло всего два дня, а в доме ее сестры начали дребезжать окна, открываться двери, включался сам собой газ на плите. Будто родные стены восстали и обратились против хозяев, причем больше всего доставалось родителям, когда как двенадцатилетний Марк не получил ни одной ссадины, даже когда посуда взбесилась и вырубила взрослых ударами добротного алюминия по голове. Переезд в отель не помог - ночью во всем здании вырубился свет, и начался пожар в соседнем номере из-за проводки. Почти из-за проводки, потому что Алисия Джонсон, сестра Эрны Крейн, заявляла, что видела у самого окна чей-то силуэт.

Их скитания закончились в Церкви Чистоты, и ненадолго мстительный дух оставил их. Стены, испещренные глифами и рунами защищали, пока они были в здании, но что им делать теперь, семья Джонсон не знала. Где-то за пределами кошмарных преследований все еще была работа и неоплаченные счета, да и Алисия была на четвертом месяце беременности - они не могли прятаться вечно.

Их команда облазила дом Крейнов, но так и не нашла, почему Эрна продолжала охотиться за семейством сестры и уж тем более за мальчишкой. 

“Предлагаю на завтра съездить в школу и на бетонный завод”, - пришло аудио сообщение от Беверли. Это она создала им общий чат, где даже Реба могла прослушивать их переписку и при желании даже участвовать со специальным телефоном для слепых. - “Не то чтобы меня прикалывало кататься по городу, но ведь где-то должна быть хоть какая-то связь. Кто вызвал духа, когда и зачем.”

“Может, это сама миссис Крейн вызвала и мужа заодно мочканула”, - фыркнул Брайан на фоне уличного шума. - “И вообще, пусть завтра Грэм остается в офисе, я тоже хочу побыть оперативником.”

“Вы все заметили, что кое-кто боится выходить против сильной и независимой черной женщины в нашей группе?”

“Я не боюсь, и у нее просто пугающий бойфренд.”

“У меня нет бойфренда”, - возразила Реба, у нее работало радио - видимо, чтобы заглушить постоянный шепот, который она слышала.

“Ага,” - фыркнул Брайан. - “А я принцесса Диана. Френсис на тебя каждую лекцию пялится так, что дырку можно просверлить.”

“Примерно как ты пялишься на Джимми, да?” - поддела его Бев, расхохотавшись на молчаливый смайлик от Брайана со средним пальцем. 

“Или Марк от нас что-то скрывает или он условие сделки,” - вмешался Уилл. - “В обоих случаях, я думаю, можно попробовать вывести Марка на улицу и поместить в защитный круг. Она придет за ним, и мы ее схватим.”

“Рисково, но мне нравится. Оставим этот план на крайний случай, а то будет неловко потом объяснять, как мы позволили духу вселиться в парня. В конце концов, мы же профессионалы.”

“Признай, ты просто ждешь, что здесь снова будет подстава, как в тюрьме, где местный авторитет сам себя зарезал три раза в сердце, а оказалось, что это его сокамерники передали торпеду. Хочешь поиграть в Шерлока Холмса?”

“Что сказать, мне всегда нравился английский акцент”. 

“Что такое торпеда?” - растерянно спросила Реба, иногда не успевая за словесными перепалками остальных.

“На полицейском жаргоне - заказное убийство”, - ответил Уилл, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что участок участком, но вокруг были и другие люди, которые не варились в преступлениях постоянно. Странно, но с Беверли и Брайаном он порой забывал это, ведь они были такие же повернутые на работе, как и он, урывками находя время на личную жизнь. Брайан так и вообще ее не разделял.

“Сэндвич с курицей или индейкой?”

“О, начинается.”

“Брайан, наш чат тебе не гугл, пожалуйста, прекрати спрашивать такие тупые вещи. Ты звучишь просто жалко”, - проворчала Беверли. 

“Жалкий это про меня”, - согласился тот, и, кажется, его голос прозвучал немного пьяно. 

“Бля, Брай, ты снова это сделал? Ты снова переспал с ним и свалил? Господи, я сейчас тебе перезвоню, только посмей не взять трубку.”

После этого чат замолк, и Уилл отложил телефон подальше, размышляя, а смог бы он быть таким другом, как Бев. Прийти в нужный момент на помощь и поддержать. Быть нужным кому-то. И кто пришел бы, когда ему понадобилась помощь? 

Устав за день, Уилл лег пораньше, и сначала ему ничего не снилось, а затем вместо вчерашнего полета на него обрушился кошмар. Липкие, нескончаемые сцены убийств, чужих смертей, пролитой крови, как паутина обволакивали его и не выпускали. Он снова видел, как Эбигейл истекала кровью на полу в своей старой гостиной, но в этот раз некому было помочь. Затем в психбольнице Балтимора - он был тем, кто убил Старлинг, Чилтона, Беверли, Брайана. Смерть Гидеона огласил хриплый смех, пока его били конвульсии, и он захлебывался кровью в легких. А затем Уилл умирал сам, перерезав себе горло - чувствовал, как сердце билось все сильнее, не справляясь с кровопотерей, вокруг стемнело, и стало холодно, будто он лежал голой кожей на снегу. 

Уилл очнулся в кровати, вспотев и замерзнув от сквозняка. Его колотило от холода, футболка прилипла к спине, все лицо, шея, грудь были мокрыми от пота, волосы свалялись во влажные колтуны. Он еле поднялся, чтобы взять полотенце, которое оставлял на такой случай на кресле. Только потянув за махровую ткань, он понял, что ему кто-то мешает. 

\- Вам нужен горячий душ, Уилл. 

Он пригляделся и темноте разглядел силуэт с висячими ушами. 

\- Ганнибал? - Уилл устыдился своего вида и отшатнулся.

\- Душ, - этого тона невозможно было ослушаться. - Все разговоры потом. 

Уилла будто подтолкнула невидимая рука, он и сам не мог понять, как в итоге оказался в ванне, и свет ослепил его. Горячая вода показалась манной небесной, однако дрожь во всем теле не унималась, пока он усилием воли не заставил себя замереть, а затем расслабиться. Стоило ему выйти из ванны, как он вспомнил, что не взял с собой нижнего белья. Черт. 

Уилл обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел в темный коридор. Ганнибал зажег камин, сменил постель, и на простынях его ждали чистые трусы. Пес смотрел на него с кресла с обычным собачьим выражением морды, по которой было трудно что-то прочесть. 

\- Стало лучше?

\- Да, спасибо.

Уилл быстро натянул нижнее белье и сложил полотенце на прикроватную тумбу. Он хотел было взять футболку из шкафа, но голос его опередил:

\- Она снова промокнет, нет нужды портить другую одежду. Ложитесь так. 

Комната еще не успела прогреться, но после горячего душа Уилл распарился и не чувствовал прохлады. Он лег на свежие простыни и с облегчением выдохнул. Внезапно кровать прогнулась, и Уилл оказался нос к носу с пегой мордой и влажным носом. 

\- Что?

\- Лягте на спину и не шевелитесь.

Капля здравого смысла все еще оставалась в его разуме, и Уилл недоверчиво спросил:

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы нам было удобнее. 

\- Н-нам? - успел произнести он, когда пес поставил ему лапы на грудь, а затем пушистой массой взгромоздился сверху, улегшись поверх его тела. - О.

Одеяло само собой накрыло их по пояс, скрыв хвост под тканью в виде палатки. Дышать стало непривычно тяжело, но терпимо. Собачье сердце стучало быстрее, тепло тут же стало разливаться по телу. Уилл посмотрел на пса, и если кто и мог выиграть приз за самый лучший покерфейс, то его бы взял Ганнибал без конкуренции. На секунду Уиллу даже показалось, что это с ним что-то не в порядке, раз ему неловко от всей ситуации.

Где-то должны быть правила взаимодействия с духами, и в них точно есть графа - не давать им валяться на тебе сверху в компрометирующей позе.

\- Мне не нужна помощь, я мог бы заснуть и сам, - попробовал протестовать он.

\- Скажите, Уилл, что вы обычно делаете в такой ситуации?

\- Стараюсь уснуть, подложив на мокрую простынь полотенце.

\- Помогало?

\- Не очень.

\- Значит, и переживать не из-за чего. Худший вариант мы уже отбросили.

\- Это какая-то терапия? - предположил он, вспомнив, что тот работал психиатром за Беделию долгое время, а может, даже работает до сих пор. 

\- Закройте глаза, постарайтесь расслабиться, - Ганнибал ушел от ответа, и, когда Уилл подчинился, продолжил: - Тяжесть на груди будет временной, скоро вы перестанете ее ощущать. Позвольте моему голосу окутать вас и пройти через все ваше тело. Вы в безопасности.

Первые минут десять Уилл старательно не шевелился, а затем неожиданно для самого себя понял, что тяжесть с груди будто распределилась по всему телу и теперь приятно обездвижила его. Треск огня убаюкивал, дыхание Ганнибала вырывалось горячими потоками воздуха и омывало его кожу где-то возле подбородка. Мысли стали вялыми и тягучими.

\- Думайте о сне, отбросьте все посторонние мысли. Дышите спокойно, равномерно и глубоко. Ничто вам не мешает, не тревожит, не беспокоит. Никакие посторонние звуки вы не воспринимаете. Вы слышите мой голос и погружаетесь в сон. Дыхание становится ровнее, глубже. Вас охватывает приятная дремота, сонливость. Ваше тело приятно тяжелеет, расслабляется, точно наливается свинцом. Тепло разливается по всему вашему телу. В голове появляется легкий туман. Он все нарастает, дремота усиливается. Все тише, все темнее становится вокруг вас. Мой голос действует на вас успокаивающим, усыпляющим образом. Вы засыпаете, засыпаете все глубже. Вы спите.

Уилл, наверное, действительно заснул, потому что стал проваливаться в матрас. Заскрипели ножки и остов кровати под невыносимой тяжестью, что-то вдавливало его, что-то огромное, будто освобождая себе место, кто-то вытеснял его вглубь сознания. Ему не было больно, он перестал дышать - и там, где он находился, не нужен был воздух. Не было сновидений, и он спал, совсем отключившись от сознания.

Поэтому утро застало его врасплох, и Уилл несколько раз моргнул в потолок, прежде чем смог оторвать руку от кровати и провести по лицу, смахивая сон. Будто ничего не случилось, Уинстон спал в своей корзинке у камина, и угли прогоревших дров чуть подмигивали красным.

Когда он поднялся, то заметил следы на кровати по обе стороны от подушки - единственное доказательство вчерашнего. Приложив пальцы, Уилл с удивлением понял, что рисунок в складках простыни соответствует тому, как если бы кто-то удерживал себя прямо над ним на обеих руках.

Он разгладил их, и простынь под пальцами оказалась теплой. 

Его патрульные часы закончились к трем, и все оставшееся время Уилл провел в офисе, попивая кофе из автомата, который стоял в коридоре. Раньше он бы довольствовался батончиками или бутербродами с тунцом и майонезом, однако в этот раз его день скрашивала вкуснейшая еда, приготовленная Ганнибалом.

Их соседство начинало ему нравиться все больше. Ни головной боли от недосыпа, ни плохого настроения, да еще и обманчиво приятное чувство, будто он живет с кем-то, кто о нем заботится. 

Через стекло он увидел, как по коридору прошли Беверли и Брайан, о чем-то самозабвенно споря, Реба же бочком протиснулась в кабинет, делая вид, что вообще с ними не знакома. 

\- Что там у них? Нашли зацепки?

Реба рухнула на соседний стул и тяжело вздохнула. 

\- Нас выгнали с завода. 

\- Что? Когда?

\- Когда пытались вытащить второго подозреваемого из подвала. Ты был прав, когда говорил, что Марк - часть сделки, только мы не понимали, с кем. Это не семья Крейнов или Джонсонов заключила ее, а директор завода. Два духа должны были вселиться в Крейнов за определенную плату - этот человек все отрицает, так что мы не знаем, чего он просил. Прокурор уже занялся его делом.

\- Но мистер Крейн умер от несчастного случая, и сделка развалилась. 

\- Не совсем, - Реба на запах протянула руку и взяла его стаканчик с кофе. - Дух все еще в теле мистера Крейна, в подвале, в куске бетона в окружении связующего круга. Им нужны два новых тела, и одно из них - Марк, как следующий мальчик в роду. 

\- Они же должны были выдать тело? Кого же тогда похоронили?

\- Какого-нибудь бездомного бедолагу.

\- Почему миссис Крейн тогда не найдет сначала себе тело, чтобы переждать? 

\- Она сильнее и старше, она может подождать. Дух в подвале совсем молодой и держится из последних сил. Он даже не смог выполнять свою работу и свалился в цистерну, скорее всего, по чистой случайности. 

\- Директор не пытался похитить пацана?

\- Нет, ему плевать на духов, он получил, что хотел, и теперь надеется, что они оба исчезнут. 

Уилл откинулся на спинку стула, постукивая карандашом по столу. 

\- Странно. Все, кого мы встречали, были одиночками. Эти два духа, почему один заботится о другом?

\- Беверли считает, что это любовь. 

\- Любовь? - удивленно переспросил он, никогда даже не задумываясь, что духи способны на что-то, кроме гнева и мстительности. Чем-то они ему напоминали драконов из сказки - они обладали сокровищами, которые не могли никуда потратить, а затем обманывали людей, позарившихся на них. - А они могут любить?

Реба удивленно замерла со стаканчиком у самого рта. 

\- Почему ты у меня спрашиваешь?

\- Ты единственная, кто общается с духом. У тебя должно быть какое-то мнение. Ну, - Уилл понял, что тема неудачная, и вообще, на самом деле, не стоило ее трогать, - с Френсисом. 

\- Ты спрашиваешь, может ли Френсис любить? - уточнила Реба с серьезным видом и, избавив Уилла от долгих извинений, задумчиво продолжила: - Я думала об этом, но не уверена. Иногда мне кажется, я ему нравлюсь. Ты тоже мужчина, Уилл, но ты не смотришь на меня, как он. Я его возбуждаю.

\- Меняется его запах? - Уилл спросил, и только потом понял, что обычные люди вообще-то такие вещи не обсуждают. Но все в их команде не были обычными. 

\- Трогать себя он не позволяет, - спокойно произнесла Реба, отпивая кофе. - Он точно реагирует как человек, но я не уверена, насколько это для него естественная реакция, или может ли он ею управлять. Порой мне кажется, что его истинная сущность только и выжидает, чтобы... Чтобы поглотить меня.

\- Вселиться?

\- Съесть.

Уилл моргнул, не уловив связи. 

\- Съесть? В смысле… как?

Реба, будто сказала слишком много, вдруг встала и, неловко попрощавшись, вышла в коридор, оставив Уилла ошарашенно смотреть в пустоту. Их разговор оставил даже больше вопросов, чем у него было раньше. 

Но у него есть тот, кто может ответить хотя бы на часть из них. 

Когда он вернулся домой, в окнах горел свет, и Уилл улыбнувшись, поспешил внутрь. Собаки были накормлены и выгуляны, Уинстон - другого слова не подберешь - гордо восседал в кресле, будто лев, осматривающий свои владения. 

\- Здравствуйте, Ганнибал. Сегодня свободный вечер? - Уилл даже не стал скрывать радость в голосе.

\- Добрый вечер. Ничего срочного, что я бы не мог отложить. К сожалению, следующие два дня я вряд ли смогу с вами увидеться.

\- Понятно.

Уилл отложил пояс с оружием в тумбочку и первым делом хотел было разогреть поесть, но микроволновка снова не включилась, и осталась безразличной к тыканью кнопок и проверке розетки. Он ведь починил ее вчера!

\- Ужин в духовке. В этот раз мясной пирог с луком и грибами по рецептам средневековой Шотландии. Мясо было вымочено в домашнем пиве и должно быть приятного, чуть пряного вкуса. 

Не дав себя отвлечь, Уилл с подозрением обернулся.

\- Вы снова сломали мою микроволновку. 

Пес смотрел на него бесчестными, наглыми глазами, даже не думая краснеть, как человек от стыда. 

\- Вам больше тысячи лет, и вы саботировали мою технику. Второй раз. Глазам не верю.

\- Иногда что-то приходит в жизнь, что-то уходит. Относитесь к этому проще.

\- Это намек, что в этом доме должен остаться кто-то один - либо вы, либо она? - уже откровенно рассмеялся Уилл, и пес скроил оскорбленную морду, будто сама мысль сравнения ему претила.

\- Вкус пищи станет гораздо лучше, если вы откажетесь от быстрых полуфабрикатов и использования электромагнитного излучения.

Иными словами “битва насмерть”, перевел себе Уилл пространный ответ Ганнибала.

\- Вижу, вы в хорошем настроении. Хорошо спалось?

\- Ваши методы удивительны, но действенны, - Уилл не стал спрашивать, что именно тот сделал ночью, потому что был не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

\- Очень рад. Как и большинству нетрадиционной медицины, связанной с шаманством и духами, этой практике более трех тысяч лет, однако мне никогда еще не приходилось ее использовать. Она обратна тому, что обычно делают духи.

\- Обратна? Вроде как, вместо того, чтобы вселиться в тело, вы…

\- Заземляю вас.

Уилл несколько секунд пытался переварить концепцию, глядя перед собой, а затем мотнул головой и достал пирог из духовки. От пирога шел густой пар и мясной аромат. Расположившись за столом, Уилл снял форменную рубашку и остался в футболке и брюках. 

\- Это означает, что у меня проблема с тем, чтобы оставаться в собственном теле? 

\- Не совсем, - возразил Ганнибал, - сознание человека во время сна наиболее близко подходит к существованию таких, как мы. И отодвигая вас от края, я лишаю вас сновидений. 

\- Кто-нибудь должен когда-нибудь написать об этом книгу. Подумайте об этом. Станете знаменитостью в ученых кругах. Или такие, как вы, будут против?

\- Против? О нет, не думаю. Старые духи итак все знают, а молодые, думаю, были бы рады прочитать больше о своем происхождении. Однако это будет означать, что мы потеряем некий налет таинственности.

\- Какой ужас, - притворно ахнул Уилл, - не дай бог, а то вас еще перестанут связывать со слугами Дьявола и демонами. 

Ганнибал довольно хмыкнул. 

\- Действительно, разве я могу это допустить? - и, видимо, заметив задумчивый вид Уилла, спросил: - Вас что-то беспокоит?

\- Это будет неэтичный вопрос.

\- К счастью, как мы давно выяснили, этика меня волнует меньше всего. 

\- Один дух может любить другого? 

На это пес повернул голову набок, видимо, удивленный вопросом. 

\- Ваша первая ошибка, Уилл, в том, что вы используете слово, придуманное людьми, для обозначения отношений между совершенно другими сущностями. Так что ответить однозначно на это невозможно. Что именно вы понимаете под любовью? Привязанность? Жалость? Дружеский альянс? Самопожертвование? Безумие страсти? Или желание духовной и физической близости? 

Уилл в очередной раз задумался, как, среди всего многообразия этих существ, ему в первую очередь встретился прирожденный философ. 

\- Но разве пока вы находитесь в человеческом теле, на вас не влияют те же гормоны и желания? Вы вполне способны понять концепцию любви. 

\- Способен, - послышалась улыбка в голосе Ганнибала, будто он был очень доволен, как Уилл ловил его за шаг до ухода от темы. 

\- Значит, вы можете сказать, стал бы один дух заботиться о другом, и можно ли это объяснить “человеческими понятиями”, - поддел его Уилл. - И только не говорите, что вам не знакома данная мотивация, ведь я точно знаю, что именно вы украли бочку с духом из Японии тогда, полгода назад, а побег остальных был лишь отвлекающим маневром. 

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, и только тихий скрип его вилки по керамической тарелке, пока Уилл ел пирог, повис между ними.

\- Вы всегда находите, чем удивить меня, Уилл. Реши вы начать за мной охоту, мне стоило бы начать волноваться. 

\- Вместо этого я пригласил вас в мой дом и позволил здесь хозяйничать. 

\- И я очень ценю ваше доверие. 

\- Но не ответите на мой вопрос.

\- Давайте остановимся на том, что теоретически очень старый дух, оказавшись в теле человека надолго, может привязаться к кому-нибудь - будь то другой дух или человек. Одержимость идеей о сосуществовании в паре будет более правильной характеристикой в данной ситуации. И, боюсь, тот дух из Японии, о котором вы упоминали, сейчас находится от меня очень далеко и, полагаю, вполне спокойно живет своей жизнью. Так что ответ на ваш первый вопрос - да, может, и нет, я никогда подобного не испытывал, чтобы с точностью назвать это любовью.

Уилл облизнул губы от мясного сока, вытекшего из кусочков, и молча кивнул, принимая ответ. Он помыл посуду и убрался на кухне. За окном начало темнеть, собаки снова попросились на улицу, и Уилл выпустил их, оставшись с Ганнибалом наедине. И будто их беседа не прерывалась почти на четверть часа, он вдруг спросил:

\- Поэтому вы не пытаетесь завладеть моим телом? Или у вас просто есть куда лучшие варианты?

\- Я вижу в вас потенциал, как в куколке, которая еще не созрела. Обращаться с вами грубо не имеет смысла, тем более прерывать такой важный и деликатный процесс. 

Впервые Уиллу стало не по себе от присутствия духа, потому что он точно знал - все, что сказал сейчас Ганнибал, было правдой. Потенциал для чего? Он никогда не признается. Человечина в холодильнике. Помощь в охоте на духов. Забота о его сне. Ганнибал кормил его, укачивал перед сном и поддерживал, как мать заботиться о своем дитя, однако его цель все еще была покрыта мраком. 

Но что толку переживать? В любом случае, Уилл сам его пригласил. 

Круг нарисовали заранее, и, после долгого обсуждения с родителями и получив их согласие, Марка вывели из церкви. Все стояли наготове, даже позвали на всякий случай для поддержки группу Старлинг. Та была настоящим профессионалом и даже выезжала с ФБР и спецназом несколько раз, охотясь за старым духом по имени Драмго. Тот обожал лидеров бандитских группировок, и выкурить его из тела было практически невозможно, не перестреляв половину очередной банды. Дважды стоило Старлинг до него добраться и посадить под замок, как Драмго вытаскивал заранее спрятанную шпильку или дозу яда и убивал себя прямо по пути к камере, снова оказываясь на свободе. Последний раз она потеряла всю группу, но достала его - за это ее прозвали “Возлюбленная Мясника”.

Уилл стоял в стороне, ожидая в проулке на позиции, когда волосы на затылке зашевелились, и появилось странное ощущение чужого взгляда. Тогда его и сбила машина. 

Мусоровоз протащил его на несколько метров, руку в локте вывернуло под странным углом, и, когда боль заполнила его до краев, он без сил отключился. Вот только он не исчез в благословенном забвении, он словно оказался в дрожащей второй реальности, откуда мог видеть все: что машина была без водителя, что его заметила Беверли и побежала через улицу, чтобы ему помочь, что его собственное тело вдруг дернулось, само встало и с открытым переломом руки побежало подальше от Марка и западни. 

Уилл пытался докричаться до Беверли, но, только когда та пробежала мимо, на ходу доставая рацию, он понял, что произошло. Беверли не видела его. Уилл находился вне своего тела, а тело у него украли. Средь бела дня. Без сделки. Без договора. Просто взяли и отобрали, даже хуже, чем если бы его просто пырнули ножом ночью. 

Что ж, теперь он точно знал, что происходит с душами людей - теперь он был на их месте, черт возьми! И куда сбежала эта дрянь?! Уилл не знал, как передвигаться в своем состоянии, он словно был куском воздуха, витающим на улице, и даже испугаться не мог, потому что не было, “чем”. 

Его попытки позвать хоть кого-нибудь не увенчались успехом. Ганнибал тоже не отозвался - да и немудрено, духи откликаются только на призыв и кровь. Человеческую кровь. А у него не было ничего из этого.

Он вспомнил слова Ганнибала о заземлении и в отчаянной попытке постарался воскресить те ощущения, когда тот вдавливал его в тело, будто в бетонный раствор. Ощущение вязкое, тяжелое, весишь вместо семидесяти килограмм целую тонну, но самое главное - сердце бьется в каждой клетке, до самых кончиков пальцев. 

Он словно перенесся в пространстве и времени. Перед ним был его дом, и собаки, чутко уловив его появление, насторожили уши и жалобно завыли. На подъездной дорожке стояла машина Эбигейл, и она вышла вместе со стаей на улицу, думая, что встречает Уилла.

Она и встретила. Даже двух. Один пытался предупредить ее, а второй шел из леса, весь в поту, с растерзанной будто дикими животными рубашкой, с вывернутой рукой и шагом убийцы. 

Эбигейл поняла все с первого взгляда. Похоже, воспоминания о том страшном дне, когда точно так же из подвала их дома вышел ее отец с кожевенным ножом, отпечатались в ее памяти как клеймо. И теперь она не сомневалась ни секунды, зовя его по имени. Она просто побежала. 

В лес, через кусты, преследуемая бездушной оболочкой, которая решила пойти на отчаянную меру и взять чужие тела силой, и теперь, влекомая автопилотом из воспоминаний, пришла в его дом и нашла вполне подходящее второе. Видимо, духу в мистере Крейне оставались считанные минуты, потому что тело Уилла бежало изо всех сил, наплевав на боль, шок, адреналин в крови и сломанную руку. 

Уилл не мог позволить этому случиться и сосредоточился всем своим существом на том, чтобы остановить его. Даже если придется себя убить и навсегда попрощаться с Эби. Оставалась надежда, что Ганнибал присмотрит за ней, и этот шанс стоил того, чтобы за него сражаться. 

И снова скачок во времени и в новое место - где-то в лесу, в непроходимой чащобе, Эбигейл сидела на траве, спрятавшись за упавшим деревом и пытаясь прощупать лодыжку, которую успела подвернуть. Уинстон был с ней, махал хвостом, пытался помочь встать, но ничего не выходило. Он скулил и постоянно посматривал в сторону, откуда они прибежали - доносились шаги и слишком высокие для обычного голоса Уилла стоны. Кем бы ни была эта тварь, даже до нее теперь доходила человеческая боль: никто не мог постоянно игнорировать сигналы, которое посылало тело. Оно медленно подчиняло себе дух, требуя позаботиться о себе, как невидимый якорь, волочащийся по земле. 

Уилл очень ценил одиночество, а теперь из-за этого, возможно, Эбигейл погибнет. Будь у него друзья или соседи, кто-нибудь бы остановил его: выстрелом в грудь, голову, табуреткой по макушке, и ему не пришлось бы смотреть, как он сам идет убивать последнего близкого человека в своей жизни. 

Миссис Крейн уже была здесь. Тяжело дыша, она огляделась, будто знала, что Эби прячется поблизости. Остановившись, она застонала жутко и протяжно, и Уинстон - храбрый Уинстон - бросился на Уилла, точно зная, что это не его хозяин, а чужак, который угрожает части стаи. 

Они ведь с Эбигейл никогда не виделись, и все же пес безоговорочно принял ее за свою и теперь защищал, пока сам Уилл не мог ничего сделать, лишь смотреть. Уинстон не успел даже прыгнуть, как дух со всей яростью пнул собаку в живот, и та подлетела и ударилась о ближайшее дерево. 

Эбигейл уже не могла стоять в стороне, она встала, собираясь встретить свою смерть лицом к лицу, бледная, с подвернутой ногой, но все еще держа подбородок гордо и прямо. 

Уилл не мог позволить этому случиться. Он не дал ей умереть тогда, не даст и теперь. Он представил, как хватается за свою ногу и давит. Давит все сильнее. Он помнил, как чувствовалось это - как каток, медленно растирающий его в труху. Сильнее, еще сильнее, пока не хрустнула кость, и Крейн не заорала от боли, рухнув на одно колено. 

Эбигейл смотрела на него в ужасе, не понимая, что происходит, а Уилл, вдохновленный успехом, представил уже свое горло. Нечем дышать, воздуха нет, ему было плевать, где он находился сейчас, а вот дух вполне реально начал захлебываться, пытаясь отвести его невидимую хватку от шеи. Она скребла пальцами, но безуспешно, на коже проявились кровоподтеки, лицо посинело, губы стали фиолетовыми, хрипы и слюни вылетали из открытого рта, а Уилл все не останавливался.

Или она, или Эби, и он знал свои приоритеты, как никто. 

Тело дернулось в последний раз, глаза закатились до белков, и Уилл Грэм умер, откинув голову на траву. 

Он очнулся на скорой, в каталке, в кислородной маске, все тело болело, будто его вытащили из-под рухнувшего здания. Зафиксировав перелом, ему ввели какой-то препарат в руку и ждали лишь медсестру, которая давала последние указания Эбигейл с перевязанной ногой. В скорую ее не пустили, но увидев, что Уилл очнулся, она улыбнулась самой своей светлой улыбкой. 

Уилл хотел было спросить - как? Как им удалось? Он же умер. Он сам убил себя, он не должен лежать на каталке, чувствуя, как боль отступает под действием лекарств. Его горло саднило, будто его прочистили ершиком для унитаза, а нога так и вовсе пыталась его убить второй раз тупой, ноющей болью. 

Скосив глаза вниз, Уилл увидел Уинстона, и все встало на свои места. Тот сидел прямо, не шевелясь, возле ноги Эбигейл, и та держалась за него, как за последнюю опору. Уилл моргнул и слабо улыбнулся. 

_Спасибо._

Морфий вырубил его, но это был сон без сновидений.


End file.
